


Treasures of Genosha

by Willofmyown



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Genosha, M/M, Science Fiction, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofmyown/pseuds/Willofmyown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep within her highest, darkest mountains, Genosha keeps her treasures. There, she keeps her mightiest weapons, dearest memories and deepest secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures of Genosha

_Deep within her highest, darkest mountains, Genosha keeps her treasures. There, she keeps her mightiest weapons, dearest memories and deepest secrets._

*****

The Lehnsherrs, his mother used to tell him, loved fiercely and unconditionally. Their love burned through decades, centuries, never yielding or fading. The Lehnsherrs loved from the day they were born until the day they died.

A pity, she’d told him, that they were all doomed to a life of yearning and incompletion. Wasting away, loving someone who would never know their love, their touch, their voice or face.  
To him, his love was not a waste. It was strength, an endless source of inspiration, a desire to protect that which he held dear.

He, along with his sisters and brother, his father, his grandmother and all descendants of the Lehnsherr line had fought tooth and nail to protect their planet because of that love. Their family had kept their home world safe through centuries and was renowned through the galaxy for their strength and resilience. 

Their love defined them, fueled their powers. Gave them a goal and a destiny:  
Bring peace to Genosha, so that he may awake.

He. His one true love. The man his sister loved above all, the one his father had died for. The one who his son, at the mere age of seven, dreamt of night after night.

Soon, he would take his son to see their love for his first time, see him marvel over floppy chestnut hair that framed a soft face, a cherry red mouth that curled in a smile, even in cryosleep. Eyes that were closed in sleep, always had been. But his son would know in his heart, just as he had, that they were a starling blue, more so than Genosha’s skies had ever been.

He would tell his son of the man, just as his sister had told him many years ago. He would tell his son of the man’s brilliance, of his cleverness and wit, of his charm and soft temper. He would give his son the memories given to him, of a radiant smile and the touch of an inquisitive mind against his own.

He would tell him of the difference between men like them and the chosen ones, those selected to spend their lives in pods, sleeping through the centuries. How they had to make their world safe again so that the men and women in the pods could take their place amongst them once again and make their home glorious and prosperous.

His son would listen, enraptured, to the history of a love so strong it was carved into the very genes of their ancestor, the only one of them to have had his love be returned.  
Magneto. Erik Lehnherr, the first of their line who bore their distinct mutation and used it to start the revolution to free their planet from the overlords of Hellfire. The one who had locked away his lover to keep him out of harm’s way.

And so his son would finally see the man who occupied his dreams. 

And from that day, his love would only grow. It would stay with him, always, and influence every choice he would make for the rest of his life. He would grow up, find a partner and get children of his own, all while loving the sleeping man to the point of heartache.

His son would fight tooth and nail until his very last breath trying to make the world a better place for the man he would always love. Just like his father would, his grandfather had, and his children would.  
Because the Lehnsherrs were destined to love Charles Xavier, now and forever. 

Some, like his mother, would say that they were cursed. Would pity them.

They would say that they were blessed. And pity the world that fought them.

*****

_Deep within her highest, darkest mountains, Genosha keeps her treasures._

_There, she keeps her mightiest weapons, dearest memories and deepest secrets._

_Hidden under miles and miles of stone and metal, she cradles her precious children close to her heart, hidden from the terrors of the world. There, they sleep. Safe. Untainted.  
Until their time has come.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! Um, first time submitter here, but I hope it was okay. I'm going to clean it up a bit later, but if you notice something wrong then please tell me.
> 
> And I know, it's cheesy enough to sell over the deli-counter. It just happened, sorry about that.


End file.
